The new Ornithogalum cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Michael Frank, in Moshav Givat Chen, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Ornithogalum varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during March of 2012.
The seed parent is the, unpatented, commercial variety referred to as Ornithogalum ‘MFGOLDSTAR’. The pollen parent is the unpatented, commercial variety referred to as Ornithogalum ‘MFSSTAR’. The new variety was discovered in March of 2013 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2012 crossing, in a research greenhouse in Moshav Givat Chen, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by tissue culture. This was first performed at a research laboratory in Moshav Givat Chen, Israel in March of 2013 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in multiple successive generations.